The 666th Floor (DOTMS Spin-off)
by IAmTheDaughterOfHades
Summary: Spin-off of the DOTMS series. Have you ever wondered what other floors there are? The Empire State building has 102 floors, Olympus is the 600th floor, but what about in-between or above? In this story, (Fem)Percy goes to the 666th floor, where it is an alternate universe of her world(Basically, the real Percy Jackson's world) and well, you'll just have to read to find out the rest
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm not sure if this spin off will have an actual plot, or just be a fun short story where nothing is too serious, depends on what people and mostly what I feel like. I have actually been thinking of what the main conflict in this story should be, so if any of you who have read DOTMS, and were wondering about this story, sorry for not working on it. I've been thinking about it ever since I last updated DOTMS and wondered how I should approach it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series. **

**So… here I go writing again.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Percy is age six, almost seven, so the attempted kidnapping didn't happen yet. Also, she's a goddess, so if she seems too mature for age six, remember that she is a goddess. Just take Artemis for example, she helped her mom give birth to Apollo, like right after she was born!**

Percy POV-(Age 6 almost 7)

It all started with the Winter Solstice.

Usually when dad went to the meeting, I'd be with mom or Triton at home in the palace. But Triton was on some secret mission that Dad wouldn't let me go on, no matter how much I begged and pleaded. While mom was going to some get together that I didn't bother to know the name of. So, seeing as no one would be home besides the servants, my overprotective parents didn't want to leave me at home.

They said something about their parental instincts somehow leading them to think I'd get kidnapped or something. I mentally rolled my eyes when they told me that. They're just paranoid! They've always been like this, but more so lately. It's like they're expecting something bad is going to happen. I've always wondered why, I mean I can hold myself easily in a fight, and yet they try to keep me in sight and never even allow me to go out of the palace!

Okay, getting off track, so anyways…

They gave me a choice, either go with dad to the boring meeting, or go with mom where I'd have to wear a dress and listen as they drone on and on.

I'd rather go to a boring meeting where I could most likely get away with goofing off with Apollo and Hermes. Zeus adores me too much to get angry at me. I even suggested for him to put Hestia and Hades on the council, and add that with Athena saying it was a good idea, he agreed.

So, I bid farewell to mom and held dad's hand as he flashed us to Olympus. We arrived early since dad told me he had to talk to Uncle about something. We walked and bowed to Zeus and dad started conversing with him, while I ignored their conversation and listened in on Apollo and Hermes, who just came in with mischievous looks. They were whispering, but I was able to hear them with my heightened hearing.

"You certain other us were speaking the truth?" Hermes asked.

Apollo nodded flashing a smile, "Of course! I trust myself, and I am the truth god, so of course the awesome me wouldn't lie to such hotness that is me."

Whatever they are talking about doesn't make sense. There's something… off about them.

Hermes looked annoyed by Apollo's ego, but excited at whatever they were talking about, but then suspicious, "Wait, but can you lie to yourself?"

Apollo smirked, "Of course I can! I'm awesome, why would you even su- Oh… not cool! Other me is not cool!"

Hermes smirked, "Of course he's not cool, he's the sun."

I mentally face-palmed at the joke. Hermes really needs to get better humor. Hermes looked to Apollo, "Do you still have the, you know?"

Apollo looked confuse, "What?"

"The key to the place?"

"What key?"

Hermes became annoyed, "The key to the 666th floor Apollo!"

"Oh! If you meant this," He held up some kind of card, "then, yeah of course."

"Well then lets go get our other selves back here before we get stuck into whatever were going to get stuck in." Hermes said about to go out, when Zeus thundered, "Apollo! Hermes! Where do you guys think you're going? Didn't I ask you to go gather the others!?"

They spun around to see Zeus looking at them angrily. I hid a smirk, but decided to help them out. "Uncle, it's fine, I asked them to come and walk me around so that you and Father can continue your conversation in private. Isn't that right?" I looked to them, who were nodding eagerly.

He looked down to me in surprise, but quickly smiled and said, "Why thank you niece." He glared to the two other gods, "If you lose her, you will be in some serious trouble."

They gulped and I walked over to them and, making Apollo carry me, led them outside. Then once we were outside, I jumped out of Apollo's arms and turned around looking at them suspiciously, "Who are you two and where are the real Hermes and Apollo?"

They looked at me in shock, "You heard our conversation?" Hermes asked.

I nodded and said impatiently, "Yes, so who are you two?"

They looked to each other, than back, and Hermes said, "Were from an alternate universe, and it looks as though your world's Hermes and Apollo decided to switch places with us so they could go have fun in our world, while we did in yours, but we suspect it may have just been to get out of something they wouldn't like…"

I frowned, "Oh my gods! They did that without me… just wait until I get my hands on them for leaving me out!"

Then I laughed at the confused expressions on the other gods' faces, "Wow, fooled by your own selves, that sucks. What you got tricked into is sitting through the annual boring Winter Solstice."

Realization dawned on their face and they groaned, "Are you kidding me?" They paused and stared at me, "Wait… who are you anyways? This is an alternate universe, and I recognize everyone except for you."

I blinked, "What? I don't have a different me in your world? That's not fair! Maybe I just look different? My name is Persephone, but everyone calls me Percy… ring any bells?"

Their eyes widened and they shared a look. Apollo stared at me, "No. Way! You can't be Percy. Like Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?"

I looked at him with confusion, "Jackson? I don't know what you're talking about, but I am the daughter of Poseidon, so whoever this Percy _Jackson _is, is most likely me, seeing as no one else goes by Percy. Well, anyways we best be on our way, right?"

I made them take me around Olympus, but I already had a plan. When they were distracted and talking to each other, I made my shadow replicate me. Kind of like that ninja show **(AN: I don't own Naruto.)**, except it was my shadow that looked like my twin. I switched places with it and watched with a smirk plastered on my face as the other world's Hermes and Apollo walked off unaware that it was my shadow they were with. My shadow's pretty convincing, since it could even talk, so no one but Hades will actually be able to figure out that that isn't the real me.

As soon as they were out of sight, I turned around to head towards the elevator, but a certain goddess stood in my way. Aphrodite. She looked at me with a knowing smile. Ah styx, Aphrodite acts as though she's an idiot, but I know that she can actually be really devious and cunning. Who knows what that smile on her face means. I smiled wearily, "Hello… um, what do you want Aphrodite?"

She smiled, "Oh dear Percy, why do you think I want something?"

I took a step back, "Because I know you're planning something I won't like. I can see it in your eyes."

She just chuckled and said, "Well, I have a… deal we could make."

I raised my eyebrows, "Not liking the sound of that, but go on."

"Knowing you, you'll be trying to escape the meeting, and it looks like you've got everything planned out, but all that's standing in your way is me. So, I will swear on the styx not to tell the council where you are unless really necessary, _if_ you let me give you a teensy makeover!" She squealed around the end.

Oh gods, are you kidding me!? What if the other world's me thinks I'm some kind of snobby princess? I weighed the idea in my head. The pro's… Aphrodite won't tell, I'll get to skip the boring meeting and go on an adventure, I'll meet a different version of myself and others, and I could always get out of the dress and makeover. The con's… I'll have to wear a dress, I may make a bad impression, the other me could be some annoying kid and not worth my time… okay so just a couple minutes of torture to escape this boring meeting can't hurt, right?

I looked to Aphrodite and reluctantly nodded, "Okay… we've got a deal, but I won't unless you swear first."

She quickly swore on the styx, then dragged me to her temple. Oh gods… what did I get myself into?

**-minutes later of horrible painstakingly crazy Aphrodite makeover-**

I'm seriously going to go deaf with Aphrodite squealing loudly throughout the whole makeover. She finally stopped and told me to open my eyes. I held back a gag. I looked pretty of course, since this is the work of Aphrodite, she wouldn't make me look ugly, but… it just wasn't me. I'm more of a throw on whatever I see kind of girl, a tomboy of sorts, not a type of girl who picks out an outfit carefully and spends like all their time getting ready like a girly girl. **(AN: No offense to anyone who thought that was rude, I'm actually a bit of both, girly girl and tomboy.) **

My hair was styled like a princess, curls flowing down to my back. I was in a dress that was short in the front and long in the back. It was different shades of green and blue, making it look like the ocean. To finish off the outfit, I was in heels that had a design like ocean waves. I frowned, I don't know how to walk in heels! I swear Aphrodite did that on purpose. At least there wasn't that much make up. Just a tiny hint of blue eye shadow and light lip gloss.

I nodded, "Okay, see you! You better not slip up Aphrodite. I don't want to get found out before I had any fun."

She smiled, "Just come back soon, or else I'll be the one getting in trouble. Or I could just blame it on those two confused gods."

I smirked and said, "You're mad that they didn't take you to the other world with them, aren't you?"

She smiled, "Well, at least you'll make them pay when you see them."

I nodded, "Of course I will. Ditching me to go on an adventure? Yeah, they will pay."

With that I ran to the elevator. Apollo didn't know it at the time, but I pick pocketed the key from him, when I made him carry me. What? Did you really think I wouldn't have a motive and just randomly let him hold me? Nah, like Athena, I pretty much always have a plan, but where she uses them for whatever reason she uses them for, I use it for pranks, or my own personal benefit.

I kicked some random person out of the elevator, then placed the key in it's slot and pushed the button that showed up. I smiled as the elevator started its way up. Better watch out world, cause Percy has come to play.

-**Octodad! Nobody suspects a thing! Linebreak has taken over! Muhahaha-**

The elevator stopped and opened up on the 666th floor. I peeked around, keeping an eye out for anyone, then stepped out. I looked around to see that this wasn't my time period. Maybe this alternate world is at a different time zone? I stepped up to someone sitting behind a desk, "Excuse me?"

He didn't look up from his book, so I slammed my hand flat on the desk and he sighed and lowered his book, "Yes?"

"What's the date?"

"July 15th."

I needed more information than just that, "What year?"

"2014."

My eyes widened. This world is 69 years into the future! I went on, "Can you tell me where I may find Camp Half-Blood?"

The guy looked annoyed, "There's no such thing kid."

I glared when he called me a kid. "I. Am. Not. A. _Kid._ Now, please just direct me to where Camp is, and I'll be on my way."

He was about to respond, but a voice spoke from behind me, "I can take you to the camp if you'd like, I was already on my way there, some company would be nice."

I turned around to see a teen with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful face, and a mischievous smile that reminded me of Hermes when he was thinking or playing pranks. He looked like a class clown, yet I could see hidden sorrow in his brown eyes.

I smiled appreciatively and held out my hand, "Thanks, that'd be a great help, I'm…" I made a split second decision, since this is an adventure, it's always fun to have a fake name… "Raven Sea."

He shook my hand, "It's nice to make your acquaintance Raven, my name is Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme."

**And done!**

**How'd I do? Was it weird, I tried to not make it weird, but… eh, you never know, right? So anyways, for those of you who might've wondered where I went and why was this story taking so long, I'm sorry for not getting to it sooner, I was just really busy with school, and I was thinking on how this story should go so… yeah.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**P.S.- Don't expect fast updates like I did for DOTMS, since right now I somehow became super busy, but I will **_**try **_**to update tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Happy Single Awareness Day!**

**Artemis' hunters stick together! Who needs love? Just kidding, but yeah, since it is Valentine's Day, I decided to update, although not many people might be on Fanfic today since it's Valentine's Day.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, school sucks. Too much homework. Oh but Culinary arts is fun so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ze awesomeness that is Percy Jackson! Rick Riordan does, and last time I checked, nope, still a girl, although I do dream a lot about being a dude…**

**P.S. Since there are two Percys, I had to have something else to call my version of Percy, you know, so there isn't confusion. Thanks for understanding.**

**What's with all this talking? On with the story!**

Chapter 2-

Percy(Raven) POV-

I followed Leo into an alley. I know, what the styx am I thinking following a stranger I just met into a dark alley, but if that does happen I could always judo flip him. So anyways, we walked further to where Leo's transportation was, and my eyes widened in surprise and I gasped. Leo turned around with a growing smile on his face, "Wicked, right?"

I nodded in agreement. In front of us was an awesome looking ship with a dragon's head as it's masthead, "What's it called?" I asked in awe.

"The Argo II, and this," He pointed to the dragon head, "is Festus."

And now the awe was gone as I was too busy laughing, "You named your dragon Happy?"

He looked offended, "What? Can't a dragon be happy?"

I stopped laughing and stared at him, "Well, I guess so. Anyways, what are we doing standing here just looking. Let's go!"

I climbed aboard and Leo followed me with equal enthusiasm. He gave me a tour and explained what things were with weird but funny descriptions. I hoped that in my world, the Leo would be as equally funny, but he might not be born yet and I might not even meet him, but I'm crossing my fingers that I will.

**-LineBreaks keep falling on my head, they keep falling-**

Leo and I played games throughout the ride here, but somehow we ended up singing.

"I believe I can fly! I got shot down by Zeus' bolt! I think about it in the ca- Hey look were here!" Leo said, pointing down below.

He landed the ship in the lake and helped me off, "Yeah, so here we are. You could walk around, but I have to go see my girlfriend. I promised I'd go see here right away after I visited the gods."

I smirked, "No, way! You've got a girlfriend? I got to see this lady of the super-sized mcshizzle bad boy supreme."

He sighed, but led me over to a garden of moonlace. He looked around, until his eyes lit up, "Calypso!"

My eyes widened. No way, Calypso was finally freed? Who managed to pull that off, in my world, she's still on that island. The girl lifted her head and smiled brightly, "Leo!"

She ran towards Leo and jumped. Leo caught her and spun her around, then lowered her down and crashed his lips against her. I coughed awkwardly, and they broke it off. Calypso turned and looked at me like a deer in headlights, then had a look of confusion and turned to Leo, "Um, who's this?"

I smirked as an idea came to me. My age comes in handy when I need to act innocent, it certainly gets me out of trouble. I smiled sweetly, "Hi pwetty lady, awe you papa's fwiend?"

Calypso's eyes widened and her face grew red with anger, "Leo! What is she talking about!?"

His eyes widened when he looked at me in betrayal, "No, no she's lying! I swear Calypso, you've been the only person I've been with!"

He looked pointedly at me and I raised my arms in mock surrender, "Okay fine, Leo's not my dad, thank gods. Also, I can't imagine Leo being with any girl. So it's surprising that you're with him."

"Hey!"

I smiled lopsidedly at him, then turned back to Calypso and held out my hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Raven."

She smiled and shook my hand, "Hello, but why are you with Leo? I haven't seen you around before, are you a new camper?"

I nodded, "Yeah. The guy at the Empire State building wouldn't tell me where camp half-blood was, so Leo spoke up and took me with him."

She smiled at Leo, then turned back to me, "The camp is actually known as camp Demigod now, but how did you find out about camp?"

I quickly responded, "My mom told me. Sorry about not knowing the new camp name, my mom didn't really keep track of camp, but had to tell me when a hellhound attacked."

She nodded and looked to Leo, "Why didn't you immediately take her to the Big House."

"Well, you said to immediately see you, so… it kind of slipped my mind." He said sheepishly.

Calypso took my hand in hers and led me to the Big House. "Chiron! We have a new camper. Her father is her godly parent which is…?"

"Mom didn't tell me." I said.

She nodded to him, "Well, then it is uncertain, where would she stay?"

Chiron looked surprised, "Wow, this hasn't happened in a while. Lately the gods have claimed all their children, but I guess she could stay in the Hermes' cabin until it is determined, which should be soon. Most likely her father wanted to make it highly known, like they usually do. No worries child, for now, I'll lead you to cabin 11."

I nodded and waved goodbye to Leo and Calypso. Then followed Chiron, "So, you're _the _Chiron, trainer of heroes?"

He nodded, "Like Hercules."

I made a sour face, "I don't like him."

He looked surprised, "Oh, usually he's who everyone knows about… anyway, this is cabin 11."

In front, there were two guys chasing each other with flying shoes on their feet. "Travis, Connor, we have a new camper. Undetermined for now, she will stay in your cabin until she gets claimed."

The two guys came over and smiled mischievously and held out their hands, "Hello newbie, I'm Connor,"

"And I'm Travis,"

"Stoll! Sons of Hermes." They said together.

I raised my eyebrows. Interesting. It's usually rare for demigods to be full blooded siblings. I smiled and shook their hands, then they led me into the cabin once Chiron left. I looked around, then looked back at the Stolls, "If you don't hand back my watch and bracelet, I won't give back your wallets." I said, holding two wallets up.

Their eyes widened and grabbed for their wallets. I ducked out of the way and grabbed my things they stole, then gave back their wallets. They smiled at me and Connor said, "You're good kid, are you sure you're not our sister?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, guess you'll have to find out."

**-Wherefor art thou Linebreak?-**

It was lunch time, so we had to take a break with setting up traps. The Stolls deemed me worthy enough to help them with their pranks. We were laughing by the time we sat down for lunch, which we were pretty much the last ones there. I sneaked a look towards the Poseidon's table but it was empty. I frowned and pointed to the table, "Does no one sit there?"

Connor looked to where I was pointing, "Oh, there? Yeah, it's just that he's arriving later, around dinner. His name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Camp's leader, and pretty famous in camp, saved the world plenty of times."

Wow, other me's been busy. I hope he's not some smug person. We sat down, but got right back up to go to the fire. I forgot that demigod's sacrificed food to the gods. I'm pretty sure sacrificing food to Poseidon will be weird, especially since he wouldn't know me, so I got curious and tried sacrificing some to myself, and pouted when it didn't work.

My delicious blueberries, gone. I sighed and sat back down. Connor handed me a cup, "I suggest coke, to balance all the healthy food with something unhealthy."

I smiled, not really knowing what 'coke' is, but it sounds interesting. I looked to the cup and said coke. It filled up with dark liquid. I frowned, then added, "Blue coke."

Everyone at the table looked surprised. "What?" I asked a bit annoyed. They went back to their conversations. Travis looked to me and said, "it's just strange since Percy also likes blue food, and now looking at your plate, I've noticed you like blue food too."

Oh, so I'm starting to see that other me is well, other me. I guess we would like the same stuff. I smiled inwardly, I can't wait to meet him.

**-And at last I see the Line! And it's like the line is a Break!-**

We finished lunch and went back to setting up traps, until I got distracted by a familiar looking Pegasus. I ran up to it, "Blackjack!"

_Wha? Who are you? How do you know my name? Wait. A daughter of Poseidon? Wow that's rare. Well than it's nice to meet you lady boss! Do you have any sugar cubes?_

I sneaked a look towards the Stolls and saw they were busy setting up traps, so I got closer to Blackjack and summoned a bucket of sugar cubes, courtesy of Hestia's blessing. Blackjack looked quite surprised.

_Woah! Well thanks lady boss, want a lift?_

"Sure, but only if you stop calling me lady boss, just call me Raven."

He nodded and I hopped onto his back. I directed Blackjack to fly over the Stolls and smirked as I dropped paint bombs on them. They glared and looked up, "Hey! Only use the paint for pranks!"

I smiled, "I'm pretty sure that was a prank."

They glared, "Then only on others, not us."

I stuck my tongue out at them, "No promises."

I flew with Blackjack to the lake and I jumped off of him into the lake. When I swam out I came face to face with a curly blonde haired girl. She looked surprised to see me. "Hello." I said.

"Hello, you're the new camper, Raven? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I smiled kindly, "Sorry for scaring you."

She shook her head, "Nah, it was just… I thought you were my boyfriend, he's coming back tonight, I just thought maybe he'd be here early."

I nodded, "Percy Jackson's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, so far I've heard a lot of him, and that he'd be here tonight, he is a son of Poseidon, and that he likes blue food, oh! And he also saved the world a couple of times."

"Interesting, maybe you're Athena's kid?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I have a mother, and most Athena kids have blonde hair and grey eyes, so cross out all the goddesses."

She nodded and we sat in silence. Until she spoke up again, "You speak pretty well considering you're only… I'm assuming six or seven?"

I nodded, "Six, almost seven though."

She went on, "So, who do you think your parent is?"

I shrugged it off, "I don't know mother doesn't really talk about the gods much."

The sign for dinner sounded and Annabeth's eyes lit up, "Let's head to dinner, shall we?"

I got up and followed her, anticipation filling me.

**-Oh this is a line, it's a beautiful line, and they call it the LineBreak-**

I again sat with the Stolls who questioned where I went and if I tattled on them. I glared at them, "You know, just because I'm six, doesn't mean I have to act _that _immature. Besides, why would I tell anyone? This is going to be one of the best pranks I've done."

They raised their eyebrows, "_One _of the best!? No way, this _is_ the best!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." I waved them off, glancing once in a while at Poseidon's table. That is until fourteen flashes went off and I looked to see the gods at the head table. Chiron bowed and said, "My lords and Ladies, what brings you here?"

I narrowed my eyes at Hermes and Apollo, who were joking around with each other and not paying attention. Zeus boomed, "We have come to speak with the new camper."

I stood up, went over and bowed, "You wish to speak with me my Lords and Ladies?"

Apollo and Hermes stopped joking and looked at me with frightened eyes, Apollo shouted, "Percy!? What are you doing here!?"

Everyone looked around upon hearing Percy, probably thinking Percy showed up, but looked back to us in confusion. Zeus looked to him, "You know this demigod?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, but she's not mine or Hermes."

"Then who is she? We talked this over in the council room, but apparently you two were too busy joking around to take this seriously. She's none of the minor gods' child, nor is she any of the fourteen Olympians' kid, so who is this trespasser?"

Gasps sounded throughout the pavilion, and I sighed inwardly. Why do you have to be such a drama queen Zeus? Hermes opened his mouth, until Hades shone a light at me, "Where is your shadow little girl?"

Aw styx, forgot about there being a Hades over here. Everyone looked to see I had no shadow and Hermes burst out, "What the Hades were you thinking Persephone!? The others don't know you're here? Di immortals, Percy!" He looked to Apollo, "It was nice knowing you Apollo, I hope Chaos will have mercy on our souls!"

"Silence! What are you talking about?" Zeus thundered.

I cleared my throat, "Um, what he's talking about is… well, Apollo, Hermes, and I are from an alternate universe, and the gods from my world don't know were here… oh and your Apollo and Hermes are over there enduring the bori- I mean, wonderful Winter Solstice!"

They looked confused but Athena nodded, "There is the 666th floor, but I thought I told those two idiots not to go to the alternate universe! So then, who is your other self in this world?"

I gulped and looked to Apollo and Hermes, then back to Athena, "My other self is-"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and ran towards the entrance.

I turned and I got my first look on my other self.

Percy Jackson.

**Hello again! Sorry if it was a weird chapter, my brain has gone all wacko! It thought it was alright, but how about you? Next update will probably be tomorrow, so goodnight or goodmorning! Sorry if the chapter was crappy.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**P.S. Can you guess the songs the linebreaks were?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm going to keep this short so…**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series or any songs I put in, don't belong to me.**

**Songs in last chapter: Raindrops keep falling on my head, I see the light from the movie Tangled, Bella Notte, also in the story was I believe I can fly, and one of the linebreaks were from Romeo and Juliet.**

**Enjoy!**

Recap:

_They looked confused but Athena nodded, "There is the 666th floor, but I thought I told those two idiots not to go to the alternate universe! So then, who is your other self in this world?"_

_I gulped and looked to Apollo and Hermes, then back to Athena, "My other self is-"_

"_Percy!" Annabeth yelled and ran towards the entrance._

_I turned and I got my first look on my other self. _

_Percy Jackson._

Chapter 3-

Percy(Raven)-

First impression: He looks just like father, except a younger version.

I guess Apollo and Hermes were thinking the same thing, since their eyes were wide and were looking back and forth between Poseidon and Percy, and occasionally to me. Annabeth hugged him, then judo flipped him. I looked around, but no one seemed phased, so apparently this is an everyday occurrence. Percy smiled crookedly at Annabeth when she held her hand out to help him up, and grabbed her and pulled her down. She landed on top of him, shook her head with a playful smile and pecked him on the lips.

I looked away, this is just getting weird, seeing my other self displaying his love so openly… awkward. While everyone was distracted, I took it as my cue to sneak off before I had to explain and leave it to Apollo and Hermes, but as I was almost there, a hand landed on my shoulder and turned me around. I found myself staring into dark eyes. I blinked and I got a better look at the person in front of me. He had dark black hair and wore an aviator jacket, pretty much all his clothes were black. His eyes held darkness and sorrow, and it kept my attention. When he saw my eyes his widened and he held a sword to my throat, "Who are you?"

I said calmly, "Lower your sword and I'll tell you."

He stared at me suspiciously, so I sighed and said, "I swear on the river styx I'm not a threat."

Thunder boomed and the guy in front of me lowered his sword. "My name is-"

"Nico! You're here!? You didn't IM me that you were coming!" I looked towards the voice and there was my other self, a kind smile on his face. Then Percy spotted me and looked surprised, "Hello there, are you the new camper?" He asked kindly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah?"

He nodded and said, "Well the gods are looking for you and Hermes and Apollo sent me to go get you, it seems as though everyone knows something I don't." He looked a bit annoyed at that.

I nodded and walked with Percy and Nico, which I assumed was his name since other me called him that. Apollo and Hermes were being interrogated by Athena, but they kept avoiding the topic of who my other person was in this world. When they saw me they looked relieved. The gods turned to me and Athena asked, "So back on topic, who are you demigod?"

I looked to her and said, "First off, I'm not a demigod-"

"What? Impossible, I can sense tons of raw power in you, you cannot be mortal." Athena interrupted.

I sighed in annoyance and said, "What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted was that I'm not a demigod, I'm a goddess."

Everyone's eyes widened, but thankfully no one spoke, so I went on, "You ask who my counter person in this world is… well my name is-"

"_If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain!"_

I glared at Apollo in annoyance. He smiled sheepishly and got out his phone, "Sorry."

Then he answered it, "He-"

"_Apollo! What the Hades were you thinking bringing Percy to an alternate universe!?"_

"Well hello to you to Arty! Also, we didn't bring her, she sneaked out on her own…"

"_That's no excuse! If you saw her you should've immediately brought her home! You know our ene-"_

"Arty, calm down." He said, panicking. He kept shooting me looks.

"_Calm down!? You want me to calm down when the prophe-"_

I didn't get to hear the rest since Hermes dragged me away, while putting his hands over my ears. By the time he brought me back to the pavilion and took his hands off my ears, Apollo's phone call with Artemis had ended. I glared at Hermes, "You know, when I find out what you guys, _all _of you guys, are hiding from me, you won't be safe from my wrath. Especially since you forgot to bring me along to the alternate universe." I said with a sweet yet threatening voice.

He gulped visibly and scooted a couple steps away from me.

I turned back to the gods, "Okay, back to where we were, and if there is _one _more distraction, I won't tell you since it's really annoying me."

I looked around daring anyone to speak up and interrupt me, I smiled in satisfaction as it was silent, "Then hello everybody, my name is Persephone, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, hence the reason I'm not a demigod, but everyone just calls me Percy, which you would've noticed from Apollo and Hermes, so it wasn't very secretive. You just thought they were talking to Perseus Jackson, which is my other self."

Everyone was silent, gaping at me in shock. Percy looked around confused, until Annabeth explained it to him and he yelled, "What!?" And looked at me weirdly. I stood there awkwardly since everyone kept staring. I was waiting for someone to say something. A roar of laughter came and then someone walked up to me, clutching their stomach from laughing so hard, "Oh my gods! P-Prissy is a girl!?"

Percy got out of his shocked state and glared, "Shut up Clarisse."

She smiled crookedly and shook her head, "No can do, this is just too great to not tease you, the savior of Olympus' other self is a girl," She pinched my cheeks, "And look! She's even wearing a cute little dress."

My eyes flashed. Okay, she just crossed the line.

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down at eye level and hissed, "Are you deaf girl? Did you not listen to what I was saying at all? Cause if you had you would've heard that I. Am. A. Goddess! You can call me a girl all you want, because I am one, but think I'm some weak puny snob who doesn't know how to throw a punch and instead prances in a frilly dress is crossing the line. I hate bullies! They remind me of that idiot Hercules… man I had fun punishing him. Serves him right for thinking he could do that to Zoe… anyways, got off topic, so back to what I was saying, tone down with the freaking smug attitude. Be careful who you choose to insult, since they can easily get revenge… like right now."

I snapped my fingers and both of our clothes changed. I don't even know why I hadn't done that before, I mean I did ditch the heels, but forgot about the dress, must be Aphrodite's doing. Anyways, I was in a Camp Demigod shirt and shorts, while I enlarged the dress I was wearing and had it on Clarisse instead. She looked down at her clothes and tried to cover up. I smirked and said, "You know, green isn't really your color."

I walked away calmly and held my hand out to my other self, "It's nice to finally meet you."

He smiled a bit awkwardly and shook my hand, "Yeah, you too."

I leaned in close and whispered, 'Since you are me, you don't by chance have any blue chocolate chip cookies?"

All the awkwardness that was there was wiped away the minute I said that. He smiled widely and pulled out a bag and handed me a cookie, then grabbed one himself. We ate the cookies, until someone cleared their throat. I looked to see Apollo and Hermes tapping their feet impatiently. I glanced at them, then said, "What's in it for me if I do go back?"

Apollo grumbled something.

I looked to Hermes in confusion, "What'd he say?"

Hermes smirked, "Apollo will be your servant for the week."

A wicked smile crept onto my face, "Oh, and he has to do anything I say?"

Hermes' smirk widened, but I frowned and said, "But most of the things I need done is a two-person job…"

Hermes' smirk fell and Apollo smiled a bit. "But-"

I shook my head, "No buts. Either both of you be my servants, or I stay here."

They looked at each other, then sighed and turned to me, "Fine."

I smiled and was about to follow them, until an idea came to me. "Wait!"

I turned around and hugged Percy, then stepped back and said, "If you ever need my help, just contact me by shadow. Hades or your friend Nico over there can teach you. It'll be easy even if you don't have shadow powers since were connected. Were the same person, just in different worlds, so it'll be easy. Oh and the connection goes both ways, either you contact me, or I can contact you, and if I do contact you, it'll be important, so don't ignore my call, got it?"

He nodded, so I smiled in satisfaction and went back to Apollo and Hermes, then turned around with a smirk on my face, "Oh yeah, thanks for the blue cookies Perce!" I said holding up the bag of blue cookies that I stole from him when I hugged him.

"Yeah, you're wel- hey! Give me back my cookies!" He yelled.

I laughed, "No can do, sorry! Bye!" And with that, the three of us flashed to the elevator. Apollo put the key back into the slot and pressed the button, "Wait, so in either world, it's still the 666th button?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's strange that way, but if you just change your perspectives on the subject, were either going to the 600th floor or the 666th floor which is the same thing in a way."

I looked at him weirdly, "You're confusing me…"

He smiled brightly, "That's what I was aiming for."

I looked to Hermes, but he just shrugged and we fell into silence. I spoke up, "You know, you aren't getting out of your deal. Also, I don't care if you didn't swear on the river styx, even though you can't die, it doesn't mean that you don't feel pain, and I know your guys' weaknesses. Also, Aphrodite's angry at you guys. Just giving you a heads up."

As I said that they paled. Angering the love goddess… not a very wise move.

As we got back into the throne room, the other Apollo and Hermes rushed out quickly and jumping into the elevator, I got the scolding of my life and was banned until my birthday to have no blue food (It's a good thing I stole those cookies from other me), and Aphrodite got to dress me up in dresses… and I had to get tutored about how to be a proper princess. I shuddered when they punished me with that, this'll be pure torture…

I managed to direct the attention to Apollo and Hermes, who were in the middle of laughing at my predicament. I laughed as I heard Apollo and Hermes had to serve the hunters and do whatever they had to say, with duct tape on their mouths so they couldn't flirt, or complain. Also then they'd be trapped in a room with a recording of Demeter complaining about no one eating cereal… on replay.

During the next week, when I was not enduring my punishment, Aphrodite and I had our own punishment for the two gods, I'm going to leave it up to your imagination to wonder what happened.

I used the shadow connection with Percy so I could see the outcome of our prank the Stolls and I set up. Ah man I wish I was there to see it! Here's a little detail of some of the prank. Aphrodite's cabin woke up with shaved heads, and all their clothes and make up were replaced with everything black, even their cabin was painted black and brown. Athena's cabin was filled with rubber spiders,, wouldn't be good if they were real spiders, were not that cruel, the spiders would've hurt them, but we also replaced their blue prints with pictures of cats, why cats, I have no clue. Ares and Hades cabin, were painted pink and had teddy bears in them the boar at Ares cabin had make up, and Hades Greek fire was replaced by pink sparkles flying out of canons.

Artemis' cabin had hearts everywhere and a banner that said, "Love is life!" While Zeus' cabin's lightning bolts were replaced with water and spray painted to say 'POSEIDON RULES!" Hera's cabin… well you get the point.

**-Line Break has predicted that you will read this and waste a bit of your life reading it-**

Percy(Jackson) POV-

It's been years later after my other self visited us that one time, Annabeth and I had accepted immortality, along with the other seven, plus Nico. I wondered what my other self was doing right about now… well not really since I was on the beach with my Wise girl, but I wondered if Annabeth was a guy in the other world, or if she was a god… but that wouldn't make sense since Athena's a maiden goddess. I was brought out of my thoughts when Annabeth leaned against me, "What are you thinking about Seaweed brain?"

I smiled secretively at her, "It's a secret Wise girl."

She playfully punched me, and was about to say something, when my shadow flickered underneath me and rose up forming a shape. My eyes widened as I saw myself, I was expecting a girl, you know from the other world, but it was a guy who looked to be my seventeen year old self. "Percy, it's me Persephone."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What? Then why do you look like a dude?"

He sighed, "That isn't important right now, what's important is that you get your butt over to my world asap. Things… the gods have changed, I need help that I can't get from the gods, now just get over here!"

I looked to Annabeth and she nodded, and I asked, "Can Annabeth come?"

Persephone thought about it and sighed, "Fine, but hurry! And don't get distracted!" A huge thump noise like a knock sounded, and Persephone turned towards it, then looked back to us with wide scared eyes, and whispered, "Hurry, please! They're coming for me." Then my shadow dropped and went back to being my shadow. Well… our date was just ruined. I looked to Annabeth in concern. "We have to talk to Chiron. Fast."

**End!**

**Sorry, I didn't want to make this spin off long, so I decided to end it with this chapter. Yay, you got a glimpse of what will happen in the very future!**

**Attention please: I have decided to carry on with the Sea of Monsters in the story DOTMS so that I don't have to make a new story or summary, plus it'll be easy for people who have already followed or favorite to find, you know? So yeah.**

**Please review, notice I said please, it's a choice, not a command, I just want to know what you thought…**

**So yeah, I will try to start the new chapter of DOTMS as soon as I can, oh and also, I might do another story at the same time since focusing on just one story is kind of boring, and I like to do random stuff. I'm a weird person people, so I just do things on a whim, but this doesn't mean I'm abandoning my DOTMS story!**

**Repeat, I am not abandoning it!**

**Thanks for everyone who read this story of mine. It had a **_**HUGE **_**hint at what will happen in the future!**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


End file.
